


Drunk In Love

by rainbowdots888



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Boys' Love, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Hangover, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 07:41:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13290219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowdots888/pseuds/rainbowdots888
Summary: There's something Ryo needs to tell Ohkura, but he can't. Not sober, at least.





	Drunk In Love

“Are you drunk?”

 

“I am... Yup!”

 

Ryo stumbles a bit and catches the stand of his favorite guitar with one shaky hand in order to steady himself. The stand is empty. Said favorite instrument is currently on Ohkura's lap, being gently fondled by hands he'd rather feel against his own electric skin.

 

The other gives him _this_ look. A look the pretty boy usually pairs with his most contemptuous pout.

 

He looks gorgeous. But, thing is, he doesn't even try to.

 

Ryo manages to take two steps without falling and lands with a thump on the sofa next to Ohkura.

 

“Phew! If I won a hundred yen coin everytime you look at me like that, I'd be rich.”

 

“You _are_ rich.” Ohkura snickers.

 

“...'Kay, you have a point.” Ryo looks at the other and smiles goofily. He's burning with desire and doesn't really know how to bring it up. “So... Let's say... _If_ I got a kiss everytime you look at me like that, I'd be... What would I be?... I...”

 

“You're talking nonsense. Because...”

 

“Yeah... Could you stop being a cold bitch, just a few minutes every day? It'd help, seriously.”

 

“Never. You love it.”

 

The tall man in front of him smiles, very satisfied with himself. He's right, somehow. There's always this insane tingling in Ryo's stomach every time Ohkura is playing it bitchy. It gets him excited in no time, way faster than with any of his mate's cute antics. The alcohol in his system is still making him dizzy, but the face of the other, just in front of him is clearer than any other thing in the world. His lips, especially.

 

So Ryo clumsily plunges forward to meet them, those gorgeous rosy fruits he wants to make his. There's no need for an explanation, he's a simple guy and his occasional lover, long-term friend and fellow member knows everything about him. He abruptly lands on the other and claims his mouth, hungry for the well-behaved, perfectly clean man, slowly transferring his own drunkenness, his own folly into the other through their messy kiss.

 

Ohkura lets him taste and lick as much as he desires without saying a word. But when Ryo almost suffocates, he pushes him back just a bit.

 

“Why tonight?” The drummer asks with a smile, his low voice already filled with lust.

 

“Well. I come back home and you're here, in my living room. So why is it you asking this question? Why tonight?”

 

“I felt like seeing you.”

“You saw me all day at work, and you'll see me tomorrow as well.” Ryo slips his hand under Ohkura's comfortable hoodie and follows the lines of the sensitive muscles he feels twitching under his palms.

 

“I felt like _seeing_ you, tonight. But you were not home. So I picked your darling up and played a few chords. Before I realized, it was very late and you were here.”

 

Ryo coughs a little and tries to steady his head on the nearest cushion. The world starts spinning around, including Ohkura. He feels like he won't make it until the end of the night.

 

“Aww. I don't know whether I love you for being a cold bitch or for being awfully cute, in the end.”

 

“You're super drunk. Saying things you'll regret...”

 

Everything's a blur now and the other's voice sounds like it's muffled by tons of fluffy cotton. Ryo feels a little nauseous and his hand, that has been slowly wandering on Ohkura's skin, suddenly grabs the soft fabric of the hoodie in an attempt to remain conscious.

 

“I never regret when it's...” He hiccups. He feels really weird now and maybe he shouldn't have gone drinking tonight to start with. He definitely shouldn't have gulped down those last weird cocktails that are now making him sick. Especially when Ohkura had come to see him, on his own will, without being asked or begged, for once.

 

“Shhh. Don't try to fight. You'll feel even worse...” The soft and caressing voice feels like the most comfortable bed to Ryo.

 

He has something to say, something he may not have the courage to tell without this overload of alcohol in his system that makes him way bolder, less shy. It's important, it's so important, Ohkura must understand that... His stomach churns, his head hurts and before he can say what he wanted to say he collapses into Ohkura's arms. He's conscious long enough to feel the reassuring strength of the other's chest against his cheek and finally surrenders to darkness with a whimper.

 

****************  
  
It sounds like a jackhammer is piercing through his skull every time he turns his head. The pillow is nice enough, the futon over him soft enough but there's this insane buzzing that transforms every movement into torture, surrounding him. It feels like his brain is going to explode but at least the nausea is gone.

 

Ryo opens his eyes with difficulty. Only to meet his friend's smiling face in front of him.

 

“What are doing here?” He mutters with the furriest mouth ever.

 

Ohkura brushes a strand of black hair hanging in front of Ryo's eyes behind his ear and smiles smugly.

 

“You had quite a night. I stayed. I didn't want you to die on your way to the bathroom.”

 

“Eeeh? Did I... Did you...??”

 

Ryo feels so embarrassed he would like to disappear right through the mattress. The drummer blushes and it looks super pretty. He also bites his lower lip and at the sight, Ryo's stomach tickles and dances in a way that threatens to send another wave of nausea through him.

 

“I did what I had to do. It's okay, don't worry.”

 

“I'm so sorry. It's... It's definitely not what you've come for, yesterday.”

 

“It's okay, really. We should go, or we'll be late. Are you alright?”

 

It's painful, but Ryo still manages to nod. The day will be long, awfully long.

 

****************  
  
 _Hey..._

 

_Wake... Up..._

 

“ _Hey, Ryo... Wake up!”_

 

_Ryo's shoulder is roughly shaken by a strong hand. He feels good, so good it's a heartbreak to open his eyes and check who in the hell is shaking him like a ragdoll. The floor under him is soft, it feels like an inflated mattress made of silicone that moulds every curve of his body, every muscle, to the point he believes he is floating in the air. The tip of his fingers caress the material under him and not only is it soft but also all fluffy as if the silicone mattress was covered with flannelette._

 

_He cracks an eye open and sees two pairs of dark orbs staring at him. Men. Friends actually. He feels like he should be able to name them but it's too difficult, his brain hurts so much now that he sees._

 

“ _He's conscious.” States the one with the frizzy mop hair cut._

 

“ _Thanks, Captain Obvious...” His friend answers not without brutally smacking his head with his right hand._

 

_Those two are definitely weird. Ryo would love to be able to close his eyes again and be back to his reverie but it's too late. They keep staring at him as if he were a chocolate cake covered with whipped cream and sauce. He checks his own hands, just to be sure, and no, there's no chocolate sauce dripping on the white and fluffy floor._

 

“ _Where... Where am I?” He manages to utter._

 

“ _Well, interesting question. What do you think?”_

 

_The answer is definitely too much of a hassle to answer at that precise moment so Ryo sits up first and has a good look around. It's morning for all he can judge, the cold light just pale enough to slightly hurt his tired eyes. He's seated on what seems to be a gigantic white rug, under which the floor feels squishy and moving. As if it were breathing. He looks around again, better, and can see that it's not just huge. It's everywhere, in all the directions, fading into the horizon._

 

“ _Shit. What's that place?”_

 

“ _Second interesting question in less than 3 minutes... You're awfully relevant.”_

 

_The floor under them vibrates softly. Sighs. Purrs, even, and Ryo knows that sound._

 

“ _Okay, it's not funny anymore. Tell me. Where am I?”_

 

“ _With us,” was the only answer Shota gives him before shrugging. At least he knows who's in front of him now. He remembers._

 

_Wait._

 

_Where is Ohkura?_

 

_Where is he? Why?_

 

_Everything is a blur in his head and the floor keeps breathing under his body, making him slightly seasick._

 

_The soft whiteness suddenly melts into something darker. It looks like it's dripping on the floor and all the light is absorbed by a dark nothingness in which everything echoes. His friends are still there but they look different, they're judging him._

 

“ _Why are you so alone, so sad?” They bluntly ask._

 

“ _Excuse me?!?”_

 

_Ryo opens his mouth wide in shock. Alone? How? He knows who he is, he's not sad, he's not..._

 

_The darkness around him is thicker every second and his friends are melting away with the very last spots of fluffy white material. It's cold. The floor is now hard, covered with an inch of freezing water. He feels naked, cold and so alone._

 

_The loud thumps in his brain are back, following the erratic beatings of his heart. Why is this happening? Ryo is helpless, afraid._

 

_And the surrounding darkness starts to vibrate. Until he can't stand it anymore and falls to his knees screaming._

 

 _****************_  
  
Hey...

 

_Wake... Up..._

 

“Hey, Ryo... Wake up!”

 

He jolts suddenly and almost falls from the sofa. His legs are tangled in a coat that's not his, that someone has most likely covered him with.

 

Shota is over him and stares, worried. Ryo has a weird feeling of deja-vu that breaks his heart. But this time the floor is hard, the green room's neon bulbs are normally buzzing and Maru is eating a rice cake while looking at him with concern. He's back.

 

“Sho-chan... What...?” He finally manages to whisper while massaging his pounding temples.

“You scared us, Ryo. You were screaming in your sleep... I couldn't let you...”

 

“I voted to throw cold water at you but this guy wouldn't let me,” Subaru mumbles from another sofa he's colonizing, pointing at Shota. “It could have helped for the hangover, I say.”

 

“Subaru's not wrong. You should go back home, you look way too pale to be yourself today.”

 

Hina's wise voice is soothing and the headache is slowly dissipating as he's put back on the couch with the help of his friends.

 

“Where's Ohkura?” Ryo asks. The question has been on the tip of his tongue since he woke up but now it's not just a question, it's a clenching fear as if the darkness he has felt in his dream was slowly invading the real world.

 

“He's filming his part. You've fallen asleep on him and he took care of not waking you up when he got called. Even abandoned his coat on you... So you wouldn't be cold. This kid is weirdly concerned with you today...”

 

“I... I have to go.”

 

Ryo stands all of a sudden, he still feels dizzy but his legs seem to hold him enough to walk.

 

A few steps and he's already in the hallway. He can hear Ohkura's parts in their new song being repeated over and over by the speakers, like a chant attracting him to the right place.

 

He doesn't care about the filming, the staff, the director showing the moves to his bandmate and just throws his arms around the drummer's chest, holding him so tightly he can feel the steady heart beating against his panicked one.

 

“You're here...” He whispers with relief into Ohkura's shirt.

 

“Ryo-chan? Yes... I... Hm.”

 

Everyone is staring at them in silence. Only one of the cameramen is letting an embarrassed cough out.

 

“Could you... leave us? For a minute?” Ohkura gently asks. Ryo is relieved because he won't have to move, he won't have to let go at least for this minute of intimacy the other is asking for. The staff leaves the set and they're left alone in the studio, among the lifeless instruments and the cameras.

 

“Are you alright? What happened?” The drummer finally asks, brushing Ryo's hair back on his head with such softness the smaller man sighs in comfort.

 

“You were gone. I was alone and it was so cold and dark and it hurt, you know? You were not there, with me.”

 

“I'm here, now. I thought... all the guys were with you in the green room... I had to go.”

 

“It's different. It's you that I need.”

 

Ohkura laughs slightly. Ryo feels that his friend is slightly embarrassed. Maybe moved, as well. His heart has started pounding harder under his cheek and it's the best feeling in the world.

 

“You're still saying silly things. You should not...”

 

“I'm saying the truth. And it's not silly. I won't regret it.”

 

Ryo is suddenly engulfed in the other's warmth. Ohkura's long arms are holding him, strong and unwavering. There's a tender kiss left on his hair and another chuckle.

 

“Can you promise me something, Ryo-chan?”

 

“Anything.”

 

“Stop drinking that much. It makes you sick... and it also makes me sick to see you so distraught because of alcohol. I hate it when you're feeling bad.”

 

“I promise. Can you promise me something as well?”

 

“Yes?” There's a hint of surprise in Ohkura's voice but his hands are still firmly holding on to Ryo's shoulders.

 

“Please stay with me. By my side, forever....” He looks up, leaving the other's comfortable embrace to search for his eyes. “... Okay?”

 

“Yes. I promise. I'm not going anywhere.”

 

The drummer leans slowly until their mouths touch and they kiss tenderly. Ryo can hear and feel his lover's purrs against his lips, a noise so soft and so comfortable it reminds him of the first part of his dream.

 

He knew what the message was right from the start, the message his inner self had to deliver through the aftermath of the worst hangover of his life.

 

Ohkura's lips feel like heaven on his own.

 

“ _Hey_! When you'll be done, we'd like to start filming again guys!” Subaru shouts from a partially open door. Ryo takes two steps back and smiles. He's still a little dizzy and nauseous but the headache is entirely gone. The last twenty-four hours have brought him more than just a hangover and a wicked dream, they've also brought the confirmation he needed to go on.

 


End file.
